warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Strangestar's Really Weird Adventure
Strangestar looked down on Racepaw and Oddpaw as they approached the HighTreeStump with their mentors, Ohdear and Woweazles. "Racepaw, from this moment on, your warrior name will be Racecar." Strangestar mewed as quickly as he could. The young tom lowered his head respectfully. Strangestar hurried through the ritual until he reached Oddpaw. He had to think for a while, before finding a nice warrior name. "Oddpaw, from this moment on, your warrior name will be Oddball." As the rest of his Clan yowled the names of their new warriors, Strangestar hurried to his den to catch up on some well neede sleep. He kept having prophectic dreams all night, and by now there were tremendous bags under his eyes. Sadly, it was not to be. Fathead, Strangestar's deputy, was waiting in Strangstar's den. "Oh, go away." Strangestar said grumpily, and turned his back on Fathead. "But Strangestar, I was only reminding you that you have to make Delililly's kits Zoomkit and Zebrakit apprentices tomorrow, and you should really let Verygingurfur mentor one of them. He is an older warrior than Ohdear and Woweazles, yet he has never been a mentor." "Alright, already." Strangstar collapsed into his bed of moss and promptly fell asleep. Strangstar was surrounded by howling cats, screeching at him to help them. "Oh noes." he muttered. "Not again." "Strangestar!" yowled a weird cat nearby. He had three eyes and two tails, as well as limping on three legs. "You must help your Clan survive!" "I thought I was doing that?" "Well, not well enough!" "Who's dead?" The weird cat stuck his tongue out grumpily, and faded away. "Weird." Strangestar muttered. "Strangestar!" Fathead woke Strangestar from his dream. "What?" Strangestar asked grumpily. "Time for Zebrakit and Zoomkit's apprentice ceremony!" Fathead announced cheerfully. Strangestar was jealous of his deputy's cheerful mood, so before he emerged from his den he had a good chew on the end of Fathead's tail. Then, feeling much better, he emerged from his den. He was greeted by cheers from eager fans, and shouts about how cool he was. There was also a line of cats wanting his autograph. "What's all this?" Strangestar asked Fathead, who was examining his tail. "We love you Strangestar, you're our role model, we want to be just like you!" A fan screamed. Strangestar frowned. "Well, move over, we need to do an apprentice ceremony here." "Yes, oh Strangestar." all the fans muttered in unison, bowing and going away. Strangestar soon made the two new apprentices, Zebrapaw and Zoompaw. Zebrapaw's mentor was Oddball, and Zoompaw's mentor was Racecar. It wan't long before Verygingurfur began to complain. "Get over it, I couldn't give you either of them, because they are your children, or had you forgotten?" Strangestar yelled. He then went back to his den to sleep. He couldn't sleep though, he could only hear Racecar out in the clearing telling Zoompaw to go and check Balloonboy, the elder, for ticks. Then, suddenly, Strangestar was floating. He gazed around, knowing that somewhere in this vortex was the answer to his dilemma. "Aha!" Strangestar deduced. "I recognise this vortex. It is from the second trailer for Doctor Who series 5." Then Strangestar got fed up of his really weird adventure, so the story ended. But then Strangestar got so much feedback from people that he decided he wanted to continue his strange adventure a bit more. Unfortuneately, this was not to be, because while Strangestar was floating in the vortex, the Doctor and Amy Pond came flying along, and accidentally bumped Strangestar into a Dalek, which exterminated him immediatly, so it really was the end of the story then, despite the fact that Strangestar had nine lives. The author is ignoring that part.